Dear HoneySweet
Dear HoneySweetis a pony-themed advice blog, where users can submit question that they need advice on, anonymously if they'd like, "Dear Abbey" style. It's also an ask-me-anything blog, to keep content fresh and ideas flowing. Does text replies and art replies (text replies are more frequent), and occasionally videos for mass replies. Character HoneySweet is a loving, caring pony. She loves to give other ponies advice the best she can, and when she can't think of anything to say, she's more than willing to give a pony a good hug and a shoulder to cry on if needed. Her cutie mark is a cup of tea with a heart shaped tea bag tag, symbolizing her ability to warm ponies hearts with sweetness. Honey is also silly and charismatic, and loves to go out and do fun things with friends. She loves throwing parties and having all of her friends together to have a fun time around a bonfire. She's never late to throw in a quick joke, and there's nothing she loves more than making her friends smile. In her free time, HoneySweet likes to paint to express herself visually. She likes to swim during the summer, and stays inside during the cold winter months, prefering the heat to the cold. She'll never turn down a cup of tea, hot, iced, canned, bottled, or otherwise. Story Background: HoneySweet grew up in a home that, while loving, was toxic to her ability to grow and thrive in her personality. Her mother encouraged her to express herself, while her father did everything he could to subdue her creative and different personality. Honey's mother was carefree and not concerned with what Honey was doing, as long as she stayed out of trouble. Her father was very strict, on the other hoof, and argued with Honey's mother over what she should and shouldn't be allowed to do. Eventually, Honey's parents got divorced, and poor Honey bounced back and forth between houses, neither of which she considered "home". Throughout this time, Honey grew introverted, and never wanted to talk about how she was feeling or what was going on in her home life. Instead, she chose to hang out with friends outside of the house whenever possible, and when she was at home, she would lock herself in her room, prefering the company of her stuffed animals and books to her mother and father's constant bickering about eachother. Some short time after her mother and fathers divorce, her mother moved away to the south, several hundred miles away from Honey's father. Given the option to either follow her mother and leave all of her friends and family behind, or stay with her father, she decided to move in with her father, who had since become a cider-holic. For another year, HoneySweet dealt with her father's constant drunkenness and upkeep of his house. By this time, Honey was a fully grown mare, still without her cutie mark. She never had enough time or personal space to worry about her own future while she was dealing with her parents, so she never learned what her own special talent was. Cutie Mark: Fed up with her father's lack of care about her well being, HoneySweet moved out on her own. She carried a part time job and attended school, and generally did everything she could do to make herself happy and normal again. Slowly, Honey began to open back up to others about her feelings and issues, and even met a stallion whom she fell deeply in love with. He moved in with her shortly after. One day, while Honey was sitting at home by herself, one of her friends knocked on her door. When Honey opened the door, she saw her closest mare-friend sobbing. Without even asking what was wrong, she pulled her friend inside, sat her down with a blanket, and handed her a warm cup of tea. Honey sat down beside her friend with a cup of tea for herself, and asked her friend what was wrong. For the next several hours, Honey and her friend sat and talked about life and its hardships, which turned into telling stories to each other about the things that they had gone through, which turned into a giggle fest of silly story telling and laughing about the past. As the two laughed and carried on, HoneySweet felt happier than she had in a long time, and completely made her friend forget about what was troubling her. As Honey and her friend finished their tea, Honey's rump glowed brightly. Honey gasped, while her friend sat back and smiled. A cup of tea, with a heart shaped tea tag, appeared on Honey's hip. At first she looked at it, and was confused. Then, looking back at her friend, she knew exactly what her special talent was. HoneySweet knew deep down in the deepest part of her heart that her special talent was helping others by warming their hearts with her sweetness. From that day forward, Honey vowed to do her best to help anypony who was in need. She gives advice when she can, and when she doesn't now what to say she simply offers a cup of tea and is more than happy to be a shoulder to cry on or a friend who will just sit and listen. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Original (OC) Category:Advice